1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack plate ladder and more particularly pertains to a slidably movable ladder which is mountable on a jack plate of a boat. The ladder has an associated ladder lock having a bushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladders to enable swimmers to climb into a boat is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladders to enable swimmers to climb into a boat previously devised and utilized for the purpose of ingress and egress of a boat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe jack plate ladder that is mountable on a jack plate and has a ladder lock with a bushing.
In this respect, the jack plate ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a ladder on a jack plate with a ladder lock having a bushing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved jack plate ladder which can be mounted on a jack plate, including a jack plate ladder lock with bushing. The ladder lock allows the ladder to be slidably moved through the ladder lock from an upwardly displaced location to a lowered location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.